Bella Loses A Tooth
by AnEmotionalVampire
Summary: Outtake from Growning Pains - Bella loses her first tooth and the tooth fairy comes! : Also important note about Growing Pains. *Complete!*


**Author Notes:** This is a outtake from Growing Pains. Speaking of Growing Pains, I'm re-writing it. I want to fix some minor errors, add some things and adjust other things. I'm not going to post it until I finish re-writing the first 10 chapters, that way I know I'll be committed to finish it. Just wanted to let you all know that I'm working on making it better and perhaps make some of the chapters longer. I might even make a simple website to post the original one on.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this little fic. :D

**Bella Loses A Tooth**

Bella was five years old. She had been with the Cullens for a year now and grew to love Carlisle and Esme as if they were her own biological parents. She could never forget her own since she dreamed of them often, sometimes good dreams and sometimes bad dreams, but mostly good.

Bella was sitting on the couch watching Nick Jr. as she played with her first loose tooth. It wasn't ready to fall out but Bella played with it so much that she accidentally yanked it out, though she should've wiggled it a bit more. She cried out as blood oozed from the hole. Her vision blurred with tears and the smell and taste of blood made her dizzy.

She got up and went to Carlisle, who was in his office, working on paperwork from the hospital. "Daddy Carlisle?" She said. He looked up as she held out her hand. In her tiny palm was a little tooth. He smiled as he got up and went over to her.

"You lost your first tooth." He picked her up, taking her to the bathroom. He set her down on the counter and cleaned up her mouth. He checked to make sure all the tooth had been pulled out. He gave her a dixie cup of water. "spit out the water in the sink." he turned on the water so it would wash away any blood that would be spat out. The little girl did what she was told.

Carlisle carefully cleaned the tooth. "If you put this under your pillow tonight, the tooth fairy will come and leave you a surprise." He picked her up and put the tooth in a dixie cup, then took her to her room. "Nap time for you anyways." He tucked her in for her nap, then went to Esme in the gardens.

"She lost her first tooth." He told her as he sat down. "I uh… told her about the tooth fairy."

Esme glanced up, chuckling. "I thought we weren't going to do Tooth Fairies and Santa Clause." Though she knew they would anyways.

Carlisle chuckled, shaking his head. "It would be nice to keep some normalcy in her life. So are we going to do money or toys?" The two pondered for a moment and discussed it.

"If we did money, how much should we give?" Esme asked. "We never had to deal with Tooth Fairies before. What do some of your lady coworkers do when their kids lose teeth?"

"Um, Rebecca gives her little girl five bucks for each tooth. Carol gives her son 50 cents for each tooth. And I think that Jody gives her twins a dollar each and a small token toy." Carlisle said. "Each parents do their own things."

"Hmm five dollars is a lot. How about a dollar fifty for a tooth and since this is a first one we can give her a piggy bank to put the money in as well." Esme was proud with her idea and she grinned. Carlisle also liked it. Esme got up, wiped her hands and kissed Carlisle. "I'm going to pick up the perfect little piggy bank for her."

Carlisle stood. He pulled her close and kissed her. "Alright sweetheart. I'll just stay here and play with Emmett's Nintendo.

*********

"I'm not sleepy." Bella said as Esme dressed her for the night. "Edward isn't here to sing to me. I want Edward. What if the tooth fairy tries to hurt me?"

"She wont hurt you love, I promise." Esme assured her. "Edward is out with his brothers and sisters, but he'll be here when you wake up." She kissed the girl's forehead and then tucked her in. She turned on the Care Bear nightlight. Esme went to the door, turned off the light and looked at the little girl. "Good night sweetheart. Sweet dreams."

"Night, Mama Esme." Bella rolled over, grabbed Edward the Cougar. She hummed the lullaby that Edward would hum to her to make her sleep. It wasn't as perfect, but it did cause her to fall asleep after a few moments.

Esme shut the door. She went down to Carlisle and plopped in his lap. He managed to move the medical book just in time. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"Sweetheart." Carlisle said, nuzzling her neck. He inhaled deeply, taking in her scent. It was such a lovely, wonderful scent. He couldn't imagine life without it… or with out her. "Edward will be home soon. He missed her." Esme chuckled.

The two sat in silence for a few hours, enjoying each other's company. Esme sighed against him. Carlisle sat her on the couch, got up and left. He returned a few moments later with The Secret Garden. A worn book that he read to her many times. Esme crawled back in his lap and snuggled up. Carlisle began the book.

"I would like a secret garden." Esme said after a few moments. "Perhaps we could have one when we move again. Maybe into a manor like Misselthwaite Manor."

"Would you like that?" Carlisle asked his wife. Esme nodded. "Well then, I'll just have to see what I can come up with." with a kiss to her forehead, he continued reading.

Edward walked in the house, kicking off his shoes. "Hey, I'm home."

"Hello sweetheart." Esme smiled at her son. "Bella's asleep. Did you have a good hunting trip?"

"Yes. Emmett drowned two grizzlies, four mountain lions, five moose and four little mice." Edward paused, thinking. "Oh yes, 3 deer and a little lost cow."

There was the sound of throw up outside, and Rosalie was telling Emmett that he'll be okay. Emmett obviously ate more than he could hold.

"By the way, they're home." Edward went up to Bella's room and gently opened the door. She was having a fitful sleep. Tossing and a turning. It was a sign of an upcoming bad dream.

He could see glimpses of images of a tooth with fairy wings chasing her around, demanding her teeth. She was running, trying to get away. Edward stifled a chuckle.

_Edward, son. Esme is coming up in a while. Bella lost her first tooth. _Carlisle sent to Edward mentally.

"Alright," He whispered a reply, knowing his father could hear him. He settled himself in a chair besides Bella and watched her. Waiting for her to talk. He couldn't read her mind and it frustrated him, and every day it was getting harder and harder to even pick up on the dream images from Bella as her mind becomes more mature.

"No!" She cried out and brought her hands to her mouth. Edward was amused. She woke up with a start and whimpered as she looked around. Bella saw Edward and fling herself towards him. He caught her, holding her close.

"Go back to sleep Bells." He hummed her lullaby and felt her fall asleep moments later. "I'll be here in the morning." He tucked her in.

********

Bella woke up the next morning. Edward was leaning against a wall, his eyes closed. "Edward!" He grinned as she said his name.

"Look under your pillow." Bella lifted her pillow. She found a book and 12 dollars. The ten was from Edward. It was a bonus for losing her first tooth.

"Did you see the tooth fair?" She asked.

"Yes. She said that the ten dollars is just a bonus for your first tooth falling out." Edward said. "Look on your nightstand." Bella glanced over and saw her first piggy bank. She put the money in it and opened her book.

She held it out to Edward. He came over, sat on the bed and started to read. She was asleep again, snuggled up against him. He wrapped a small throw blanket around her, lifted her up and took her downstairs.

Bella enjoyed her presents from the tooth fairy. She was 12 dollars and a book richer. Life was grand with her family of vampires.

**_The End._**

********

**End Notes:** So what do you think? Like it? Enjoy it? Please tell me! Also, I know Bella got a lot for one little tooth, but they were so happy to be able to partake in childhood things such as the Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, Santa Clause! :D

Have a nice day!


End file.
